


Older

by elisetales



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Birthday, Cuddles, Cupcakes, Fluff, M/M, Romance, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisetales/pseuds/elisetales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cain's birthday, and all Abel wants is to see Cain happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Older

**Author's Note:**

> This fic references asocialconstruct's 'Nothing,' which you can read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/500403

Abel shot to his feet the moment the doors slid open, but the words he was going to say died on his lips the minute he saw Cain's face—scratched and bruised, dark and scowling. Abel's heart sank for him. Cain always looked so miserable, tense and angry, even when it was his birthday.

Abel wasn't supposed to know about it.

He'd stayed back late in the lab one afternoon to use the main computer while he worked on accessing Cain's file—had been at it for weeks now because the file was encrypted, which only made Abel more suspicious of Cain; but the more he prodded at it, the closer he came to finally unlocking some of Cain's secrets. He'd refused to stop trying until he had what he wanted.

He'd felt guilty about what he was doing whenever Cain touched him, but he had to know something—anything—about Cain. Like where he'd come from. What his real name was. What had happened to his previous navigators. Why he'd been assigned to Abel.

But the day Abel had finally managed to unlock Cain's file he'd come away sorely disappointed; had sat there and blinked at the bright screen, a picture of Cain scowling back at him, all of Abel's efforts for nothing. Cain's birthday was listed, but no year of birth. He'd been born in the colonies; had got out of basic ranked six. There were a few short notes on his performance— _'shows natural aptitude and promise; flies well; has issues with authority'_ —but nothing of substance; nothing that told Abel a damned thing of use.

And now Abel was more suspicious of Cain than ever. None of the other files looked like Cain's—Abel's certainly didn't—which meant Cain had something to hide. But whether or not his secrets had anything to do with Abel was another mystery altogether. Abel knew there was nothing he could do but let events unfold; trust Cain in the meantime until Cain gave him a solid reason not to, because he had no choice _but_ to trust Cain. They were partners. They relied on each other. If Abel couldn’t trust Cain then they were as good as dead.

Besides, things had been good between them lately, Abel thought; and Abel didn't want to ruin the delicate bond they'd forged over the last few weeks by accusing Cain of being underhanded, well aware the peace could fracture with the most minor upset. And he cared for Cain, too; even if he'd never intended for that part to happen—only it was difficult not to feel something for the person who slept beside you every night, arm thrown over your chest, leg draped over yours.

And sometimes when Cain kissed or touched him, it was easy for Abel to pretend that Cain cared, too—that was until he did or said something to again prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that he didn’t. But Abel didn’t need to be cared about in return; Cain had never asked for this.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Cain grumbled from across the room, kicking off his boots and throwing his jacket onto the bed.

Abel blinked and shook his head to clear it. "No reason," he said quickly, hands clasped behind his back. "Come sit down, I want to talk to you."

Cain snorted and raised a brow at him. "You want to talk?"

Abel nodded and sat back down on the end of the bed, patting the mattress beside him.

"Tch, well what if I don't feel like talking, huh?" Cain undid his belt, sliding it out of the loops and tossing it at Abel's feet. Abel recognized the sly look on his face and frowned at him.

"Cain..."

Cain stood in front of him, rubbing his own crotch through his pants, and put a hand to the back of Abel's head, urging his face forward. "Come on, baby; I've been thinking about your mouth all day," he murmured, "and trust me, it's not because I want to hear you talk." He grabbed a fistful of Abel's hair, firmly, but not hard enough to really hurt him, and pulled him forward, breathing heavily. Abel shook Cain's hand off and wrapped his arms around Cain's legs, pulling Cain against him and gazing up at him, a hot blush spreading across his face.

"What is it with you tonight?" Cain asked. He didn't sound angry, but his face was hard as he looked down at Abel. "Do you just want to fuck, is that it?" He snorted then and shook his head. "You're a lazy little shit sometimes, aren't you? Well go on, then, roll over—"

"No, Cain, not yet." Abel squeezed Cain's legs, chin pressed to Cain's belly. "I told you—I want to talk to you. Sit down."

"Ugh." Cain shoved him away and sat down next to Abel on the bed, leaning back on his palms and watching Abel expectantly. "What have I done this time, princess?"

"Nothing," Abel replied, leaning into him. He took a deep breath and blurted, "I know it's your birthday today."

Cain's shock was obvious. He opened and closed his mouth, speechless, no smartassed remark for a change, and narrowed his eyes at Abel. "How the fuck do you know that, Abel?" he asked through gritted teeth. There was color in his face now and he looked nervous.

"Don't be angry," Abel begged him, scooting closer and putting his hand on Cain's knee, "I didn't mean to find out; I was looking through our file to check when we're next due for shore leave and I... I saw that your birthday was today." He swallowed guiltily and hoped his face wouldn't betray his dishonesty. "I didn't go looking for it, Cain, I swear; I didn't see anything else..."

"Tch." Cain' expression relaxed, and Abel knew he'd swallowed the lie. "So fucking what," he went on carelessly, "it's just another day in this hellhole; don't make a big thing of it." He cleared his throat and sat up. "Is that it, then? That's what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"You look unhappy," Abel said in a small voice. "I don't want you to be unhappy on your birthday."

Cain snorted at this. "If you'd sucked my cock when I asked for it then I wouldn't _be_ unhappy, would I?"

"If that's what'll make you happy then I'll do it," Abel answered quietly. "I'll do anything you want, Cain."

Cain smirked. "Heh. Anything? Don't make promises you can't keep, princess..."

"I'll do anything for you if it'll make you happy," Abel told him and he meant it, though he'd hoped to make Cain happy some other way. With something other than just sex.

Cain seemed to pick up on Abel's disappointment. "Don't look at me like that, Abel, fuck... Look, what'd you have in mind, then? Go on, make me happy if you think you can."

Abel smiled stupidly at him; giddy and nervous at the same time. "You have to promise not to laugh or be a jerk."

"Can't."

" _Cain_ —"

"Alright!" Cain growled. "Fuck, Abel, just get on with it."

“Close your eyes.”

Cain bristled but did as he was told, and Abel got up and went to the little closet they shared before sitting back down on his knees behind Cain, hands on Cain’s shoulders and rubbing them gently. Cain let out an appreciative groan, hanging his head while Abel worked the tension out of his muscles.

“How old are you today?” Abel asked, genuinely curious.

“Older,” Cain grunted, and Abel rolled his eyes.

“That’s not an answer,” he said, but didn’t press the issue any further. He suspected Cain was young at least, and younger than him—could see it in Cain’s eyes. But Abel knew Cain well enough to know he’d never admit to being younger than Abel; would be too worried Abel might think he had one up on him then.  

Abel leaned down and brushed his lips across the back of Cain’s neck, inhaling the scent of him, and slid his hands down over Cain’s arms, which were hard and warm and corded with muscle. “Your eyes closed?” he whispered.

“Mmm,” Cain answered impatiently.

“Open your hands.”

“Tch.” Cain opened his hands, palms up, and Abel leaned over him, pressing the pendant into Cain’s left hand and the tiny blue cupcake into his right. Abel kept his arms looped around Cain’s neck and said into his ear, “You can open your eyes now.” He bit his lip while Cain looked down at his gifts, terrified Cain would make fun of him.

“A cupcake.” Cain said flatly. “And a green rock.”

“It’s not a rock,” Abel mumbled, blushing hotly. “It’s a jade pendant. My mother gave it to me before I left to remind me of home; I want you to have it.”

Cain was quiet for a moment. “This is from Earth?”

“Mm-hm." Abel didn't want to say anything else because that would only prove he'd been snooping in Cain's file. There was no other way Abel would know Cain had been born and raised in the colonies and had likely never even seen Earth. 

Cain pocketed the pendant and put a hand on Abel's arm. "You didn't have to give me anything," he muttered. 

"I know that. But it's your birthday and I wanted to."

Cain lifted his right hand and laughed at the cupcake. "It's got a butterfly on it; fuck, Abel, you're such a girl. Did you spend your credits on this?" He swiped a finger through the icing then, ruining the shape of the butterfly, and twisted around to wipe some of the icing onto Abel's nose.

"Hey!" Abel exclaimed, laughing and wiping it away with his thumb. "And yeah, I would have got you a whole cake but this... it was the best I could do." He tightened his arms around Cain and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy birthday." He smiled and lifted a hand to Cain's face, pressing his thumb to Cain's mouth, a little shiver running along his spine when Cain closed his lips around it and licked the icing away. 

"Ugh. Too sweet. Come here." Cain tilted his head back, hands heavy and warm around Abel's forearms, and Abel leaned down to kiss him, slow and gentle. 

"Are you happy?" Abel murmured against Cain's lips, wrapping his legs around Cain's waist and pulling Cain harder into him. 

Cain put his hand on Abel's bare knee and said, "Yeah. Yeah, baby, I'm happy." Abel smiled and kissed him again, every fibre of his being wanting to believe it was true. 

 


End file.
